Wanita Yang Terpilih
by Aquafirenze
Summary: "Kakashi selalu berkata Anda wanita cantik dan baik. Dia bersemangat sekali jika sudah membicarakan Anda," kata Minato. AU.


**Wanita Yang Terpilih**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Om Masashi.**

**Summary:**

"**Kakashi selalu berkata Anda wanita cantik dan baik. Dia bersemangat sekali jika sudah membicarakan Anda," kata Minato. AU.**

…

Kakashi memandang guru Matematikanya tanpa berkedip. Suara lembut Hinata-sensei menyapu gendang telinganya lembut. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, menandakan otak cerdasnya mengerti materi yang diajarkan sang guru.

Iruka, teman sebangku Kakashi, hanya menggeleng sebal. Bocah berkulit coklat itu agak jengkel gara-gara sahabatnya itu. Biasanya mereka duduk di deretan bangku tengah, tapi jika tiba pelajaran Hinata-sensei, Kakashi beringsut ke bangku terdepan. Kakashi bukannya memaksa Iruka untuk menemaninya, tapi entah kenapa Iruka malah mengikuti sang sahabat.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu bersemangat saat Hinata-sensei yang mengajar?" sungut Iruka. Dia menyikut lengan Kakashi.

"Kenapa, ya?" bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya malah balik melemparkan pertanyaan dengan cuek. Yang menjengkelkan Iruka, bahkan Kakashi malas untuk sekedar meliriknya. Mata si sahabat terpaku pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak naksir padanya, kan?" tanya Iruka lagi, kali ini bisikannya mengandung curiga meski sebenarnya dia tahu kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Bocah kelas enam berambut perak itu menatap tajam teman sebangkunya, membuat Iruka ngeri. "Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh!" desisnya pedas.

Iruka tahu Kakashi tidak menyimpan perasaan suka pada guru berambut indigo itu. Kakashi memang menginginkan Hinata, tapi bahkan bagi nalarnya sekalipun, Iruka sadar keinginan Kakashi bisa dibilang mustahil terwujud.

Ketika pertama kali mengenal Kakashi di kelas satu, yang ada di pikiran Iruka tentangnya adalah '_Anak ini aneh_.' Kakashi menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker, rambutnya pun mencolok. Meski begitu Iruka kecil tidak keberatan berteman dengannya. Kakashi tidak pernah mengganggunya, dia juga tidak segan mengajarinya kalau ada pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti Iruka. Akhirnya enam tahun berturut-turut mereka duduk sebangku.

Sambil menghela napas, Iruka kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada white board di depan. Matanya mengikuti liukan rumus yang ditulis Hinata sebelum akhirnya kembali pada sang guru. Sejak kelas enam mereka memang diajar oleh guru kalem itu.

Setahun belakangan, Kakashi berubah menjadi pemurung. Kematian ibunya benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Dia jarang bermain bersama teman-temannya sepulang sekolah dan lebih suka mengurung diri di rumahnya. Pelajaran apapun diikutinya dengan ogah-ogahan dan tanpa semangat, nyaris seperti robot. Tapi semenjak Hinata mengisi kelasnya, bocah itu perlahan bersemangat lagi. Mata gelapnya mulai berbinar dan sikapnya kembali ceria.

Sebagai sahabat Kakashi, Iruka sadar akan keinginan yang terpendam dalam benak bocah cerdas itu. Beberapa waktu lalu, Kakashi berterus terang bercerita padanya, bahwa dia ingin Hinata menjadi...

"Iruka, tolong jangan melamun ya!" tegur Hinata halus.

Tak urung hal itu membuat Iruka tersentak. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan semakin gelap karena bercampur rona malu. "T-tidak, Sensei!" sanggahnya cepat. Didengarnya kikik teman-temannya di belakang. Bahkan Kakashi juga mendengus, menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Dan Kakashi, nanti jangan pulang dulu. Ada yang ingin Sensei sampaikan," lanjut Hinata, membuat duo sahabat itu penasaran.

"Baik, Sensei," balas Kakashi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranan dalam suaranya.

Pulangnya, ketika anak-anak berbondong-bondong keluar kelas ingin cepat-cepat bermain atau sampai di rumah, Iruka sengaja menunggu Kakashi di depan kelas. Tak dihiraukannya ajakan teman-temannya yang memintanya bergabung bermain sepak bola di taman dekat sekolah. Dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata pada Kakashi, jadi sebisa mungkin dia menempel di tembok supaya bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dalam hati Iruka sangat yakin Kakashi akan memberitahunya, namun terdesak oleh rasa penasaran, Iruka menyerah dan akhirnya memilih menguping.

Di dalam kelas, Hinata mengumpulkan bukunya dan tersenyum simpul. Bahasa tubuhnya tidak menyiratkan kemarahan atau kegusaran tapi Kakashi malah tegang. Tanpa sadar dia memijit pelipisnya.

"Kenapa Sensei memanggil saya?" tanyanya langsung.

Hinata berdehem sebentar. "Kakashi-kun, aku senang kau selalu menyimak pelajaranku. Nilai-nilaimu pun sangat bagus. Aku tahu kau berusaha keras, bahkan sampai duduk di bangku paling depan," urai Hinata tanpa basa basi. "Tapi kadang aku merasa tidak nyaman, seakan matamu bukannya terfokus pada white board atau materi, tapi padaku," lanjutnya hati-hati. Sesungguhnya dia tidak enak menyampaikan ini pada muridnya, terlebih pada anak SD.

Kakashi terperangah. Dia tidak sadar bahwa tatapan tajamnya malah membuat gurunya jengah. "Maaf, Sensei," ujarnya pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Eh, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa, kok," hibur Hinata. Dia seorang wanita awal dua puluhan yang pemalu dan berhati lembut. Menegur orang, apalagi yang masih dua belas tahunan, adalah hal yang tidak disukainya.

Kakashi gugup. "Itu.." Hati kakashi berulang kali membisikkan hal ini tapi ketika menghadapi orang yang diinginkannya, lidahnya malah kelu. "Hinata-sensei, maukah Anda..."

"Ya?" tanya Hinata ketika Kakashi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kakashi menelan ludah, grogi.

Di luar, Iruka terbelalak ketika mendapati Tsunade, kepala sekolahnya, sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Nyaris saja anak itu menjerit karena kaget. Tapi pose Iruka memang menarik perhatian wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu. Siapa yang tidah heran dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang menempel ketat di dinding?

"Maukah Anda jadi ibu saya, Sensei?"

Kalimat lugas dan tegas yang diucapkan lantang itu membuat Tsunade dan Iruka terlonjak.

Hinata terperangah.

Setelah beberapa saat, Iruka bergumam, "Akhirnya Kakashi mengatakannya!"

…

"Maafkan putra saya, Sensei," Minato Namikaze menundukkan kepala, meminta maaf atas kelancangan anak tunggalnya.

Hinata memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup. Dia tidak bercerita tentang 'lamaran' Kakashi pada siapapun, tapi rupanya Tsunade yang ikut mendengar pernyataan Kakashilah yang menghubungi si ayah. Malam itu juga Minato dan Kakashi bertandang ke rumah Hinata.

Minato sama sekali tidak mirip Kakashi. Jika Kakashi berambut perak, dia berambut pirang cerah. Persamaan ayah dan anak itu adalah ketampanan mereka, yang membuat para wanita (dan anak perempuan dalam kasus Kakashi) terpana dan para pria (dan anak laki-laki) iri. Pria tinggi itu tampaknya berumur pertengahan tiga puluhan. Masih muda, batin Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya tadi hanya kaget," sahut Hinata, mengenang peristiwa siang tadi.

Berbeda dengan sang ayah yang kelihatan malu, Kakashi malah nyengir senang. Minato memang tidak memarahinya, tapi yang membuatnya nyaris melompat karena gembira adalah ajakan ayahnya untuk meminta maaf langsung pada gurunya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Minato, diam-diam sebenarnya bocah yang selalu juara kelas itu sudah membuat rencana untuk mempertemukan si ayah dengan sang guru. Memang rencananya buyar, tapi toh akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu lebih cepat daripada yang direncanakannya. Kakashi tidak mengeluh, dia malah bersyukur.

"Saya juga kaget," timpal Minato. "Saya tidak menyangka Kakashi akan meminta Anda jadi ibunya," kata terakhir diucapkan dengan malu.

"Daripada dengan wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengan Ayah, aku lebih memilih Hinata-sensei," sahut Kakashi santai tanpa diminta. Si ayah melotot sebal mendengarnya, sedang Hinata tertawa kecil. Bekerja dengan anak SD benar-benar membuatnya senang. Kakashi boleh saja anak paling pintar di kelas enam, tapi yang luput dari pikiran banyak orang dewasa, dia masih anak-anak.

Ibu Kakashi meninggal setahun lalu karena sakit. Kakashi masih anak-anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan Minato pria muda yang masih membutuhkan belaian seorang wanita. Kerabat mereka berlomba-lomba mencarikan calon istri untuk pria pirang itu, tapi rupanya Kakashi tidak menyukai seorang pun kandidat yang disodorkan.

"Lho, kok tidak suka? Pasti wanita yang dijodohkan dengan ayahmu cantik," canda Hinata, merasa nyaman menggoda ayah dan anak yang sedang duduk di sofa di depannya.

"Pokoknya saya lebih suka Hinata-sensei yang jadi ibu," jawab Kakashi tegas.

Minato mengacak rambut perak Kakashi. "Jangan membuat Ayah lebih malu lagi," katanya memperingatkan. Sadar dengan kelakuannya, Minato memperbaiki duduknya. "Kakashi memang sering bercerita tentang Anda, Sensei," ujar pria itu.

"Semoga bukan yang buruk-buruk," tutur Hinata lembut.

Minato menggeleng. Meski wanita yang duduk dengan anggun di depannya lebih muda darinya, hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa hormatnya. Terlebih wanita muda itu adalah guru anaknya. "Kakashi selalu berkata Anda wanita cantik dan baik. Dia bersemangat sekali jika sudah membicarakan Anda."

"Benar kan, Yah. Hinata-sensei cantik," Kakashi menimpali, meminta persetujuan ayahnya. Senyuman terukir di balik maskernya.

Minato salah tingkah. Kadang Kakashi terlalu jahil dan pintar! "Iya, Hinata-sensei memang cantik," ujarnya akhirnya.

Hinata merona.

…

Beberapa kali Minato muncul di sekolah Kakashi. Karena sudah kelas enam, si anak pulang sore untuk mendapat jam tambahan. Jika biasanya dia pulang sendiri, kebiasaan itu berubah. Begitu keluar dari gerbang sekolah, si ayah sudah menantinya. Iruka heran dengan kebiasaan antar-jemput sahabatnya belakangan -tapi Kakashi tidak bercerita padanya. Karena itu pulalah Hinata dan ayahnya sering bertemu, entah sekedar bertukar sapa atau senyum.

Setelah mengorek informasi ke sana kemari, Kakashi mendapati bahwa guru Matematikanya itu masih single, barusan putus dengan pacarnya yang menurut desas desus berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam. Segera saja dia mengabari ayahnya. Meski respon Minato hanya gelengan kepala karena takjub, Kakashi tidak ngambek. Hei, bukankah karena itu akhirnya Minato memberanikan diri mengantar Hinata pulang? Bahkan beberapa saat kemudian duda keren itu mengajak sang guru berkencan.

Suatu sore mereka bertiga berada di restoran keluarga. Ketika Minato di konter memesan makanan, Kakashi mencondongkan badannya dan berbisik, "Hinata-sensei, sepertinya tak lama lagi Anda bakal jadi ibu saya."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Ini rahasia, ya?" balasnya ikut berbisik.

Kakashi terkikik pelan. "Ayah benar-benar sayang Sensei. Serius, lho."

"Kalau jadi anakku, jangan nakal lho!"

Diluar dugaan Hinata, yang mengira Kakashi bakal nyengir jahil, bocah itu malah memasang wajah serius. "Saya janji, pokoknya Sensei jadi ibu saya, ya?" tegasnya sembari mengangguk.

Diam-diam Minato tersenyum bahagia melihat anaknya dan Hinata. Pilihan Kakashi memang tepat. Dia yakin Hinata akan jadi ibu yang baik untuk Kakashi dan istri yang pas untuknya. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Kakashi, karena putra yang disayanginya itulah dia mengenal wanita yang akan dilamarnya dalam waktu dekat.

**The End**

…

**A / N : Saya tidak 'kenal' dengan ayah Kakashi, jadi saya 'menculik' Minato untuk jadi ayahnya dalam cerita ini. Selamat membaca!**


End file.
